


Well deserved rest

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships, Slow Build, nanami needs rest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go to an arcade to play games and as a bonus a cute girl happens to play some as well! You soon build a relationship with the gamer who could use a rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleeping Cutie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyukbun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukbun/gifts).



School just started and you’re already looking forward to tomorrow, the weekend. It’s only been a week and you’re exhausted already. No real work perse was done during the week, but teachers forcing you to interact with people happened to waste all your energy.

You look around on your way home, you’d rather walk than take a bus full of people. You’ll just take the bus when less people go to school. Walking for 3 weeks at the most will be alright. Even though you walk enough at school already.

You look up at the sky, you see a few birds flying, a plane shaping a few clouds differently as it zooms through the sky. The sky itself happens to be a light blue color, you look back down and turn to go down the street.

When you arrived home you raced to get in casual clothes instead of your dirty school clothes. You quickly grabbed your wallet from your drawer and zipped back outside. Sure you weren’t prone to running but you had a good reason to run this time.

You nearly tripped over your own two feet as you slowed down the now crowded sidewalk. You were on your way to the city nearby to head to a popular arcade. Sure you loved playing these games like the next person, but another reason you came to this arcade was to see this cute girl play games!

She seems really nice, but who knows really, you haven’t even got the chance to talk to her yet. You could see the small crowd beginning to form around her again. You make your way to watch her play a bit before you head to play (f/g).

It’s really impressive how quickly she beats level after level in such little time. You then walk over to play your favorite game before there’s a line or anything to stop your fun. You play a few rounds of the game until you have about 3 quarters left to use.

You rub your hands a bit, considering how sore they are from mashing buttons for the past half hour. You stretch a bit and make your way to go home. As you look around the arcade for the last time you see that girl still by the console. You walk over to her to see her actually sleeping on it, the game itself is on the starting screen.

You try to wake her without being too harsh, you did all you could do, tapping, pushing, shoving. You try calling out and as if on cue she wakes up,

“Y-yes”she says in a soft tone, followed by a yawn.

“You fell asleep on the console”you say as calm as you can manage.

“Oh”she says simply.

She gets up without a sound and goes on her way out of the arcade. You go and leave as well, you have a bit of a long way back home.


	2. A Small Breeze, A Smaller Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute meeting at a nice cafe and more people being introduced! Your relationship grows as well! :^)

You sighed into your pillows as you scrunched up your eyebrows in frustration. That alarm clock might have went straight into the wall if you weren’t too tired. You just slump out of bed and look at your clock, you turn it off calmly as you can. You then see that it’s still early and your clock was off, one day you might just throw the damn thing out.

You decide to stay up and do your morning routine despite the time, what’s the harm?

You check your phone as you make your way down stairs and outside. You look at the text to see your friend (f/n) said that there was no school today due to some blocked roads. Out of all the times you wake up early you hear that there’s no reason for you to even be up. You sigh and decide to walk around since you’re up and out.

You walk up the street to go to one of your favorite cafes. You couldn’t believe the menu in that place, what didn’t they serve? Sure some of the staff there on the occasion were odd, but they still did their job wonderfully. You see the array of buildings coming into your sight. You look around and see some familiar faces come into view.

They were regular customers, well one more than the other. If you’re considering who really ate the food. 

You head inside and go get in line, you could see the gal in front of you ordering most of the menu in one breath. And her friend nearly doing the same, you don’t think you’ll ever understand how they do it. You order your usual choice (f/f) and go to a small table to wait patiently.

You decide to text your friend to see if they’re up. But they just texted that they were going to pass out so you just check social media sites instead. You hear your order being called up after 8 minutes of waiting, you pay what you owe and quickly sit down. As you sit down to relax you focus more on your food and almost don’t hear the bell go off by the door.

Then you feel a tap on your shoulder,

“Is it alright.. if I sit here?”she asks softly.

It’s the girl you saw at the arcade! She could share a table with you anytime to be honest. 

“Y-yeah sure, go ahead”You say coughing a little at your eagerness.

“Thank you.. Uh..”she pauses and puts a finger to her cheek.

“Oh, i’m (y/n)”You say quickly.

“I’m Chiaki Nanami”she says with a small smile.

You felt a smile creep on your face as well, it was almost contagious at this point. You soon attempted to make small talk with the girl. Eventually you found out more about her, how she was so talented in gaming and her favorite game. She also found some things about you as well, what a nice day this turned to be.


	3. Self Doubt and Teases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiaki is sick, you meet someone new on your way home. And you nearly yell at Teruteru at your favorite cafe.

Ever since your last encounter at the cafe you saw her coming in more often. Sometimes she didn’t even order anything, she just talked to you. Or she played her games and enjoyed your company. One day she didn’t come by and of course you wanted to know if everything was alright.

You saw Teruteru come by with your meal. He had a smile on his face and before he finished his remark you interrupted him,

“Teru have you seen Chiaki today, is she sick or something?”you ask concerned.

Teruteru goes to school with her and has classes with Chiaki. So you figure he would have an idea about the situation. You’re hoping for the best to be honest and as you see his small grin you frown.

“What’s with the sudden interest in Chiaki? (Y/n) is there something i don’t know about?”he laughs deviously.

“No! God, I don’t see how you could think I’d do something so soon!”You blurt out embarrassed. 

“SO SOON!?”he laughs and you feel a wave of shock come over you.

“THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT!”you nearly yell.

You’re really glad Teruteru didn’t talk about things like this near her much. You tried your best to wait out him laughing before you spoke.

“Teruteru, stop laughing, I was going to say that we’re just friends. We just started to get to know each other”You sigh.

“Well if I were you i’d take my chances and go for that something”he says with a wink following.

“Well you aren’t, so calm down”you frown.

He laughs and walks back to the back to the kitchen,

“She is sick by the way hun, maybe she’s love sick!”he says the last part laughing.

You frown and eat your (f/f) bitterly, dumb Teruteru making shit assumptions. You just wanted a friend, you could do without those types of thoughts coming into your head. At least she’s sick, so you don’t have to be embarrassed to see her or anything.

 

You sigh and just hope for the best for tomorrow. She needs her rest to get better after all. You sigh and head out to the park. It’s breezy, calm and you can see the fluffy white clouds clearly. You wondered if she could see them too. But she’s probably playing a game as you’re here, you chuckle at the thought.

Knowing her and how hopeful she is she’ll get through this cold easily. You smile and let your mind wander all over the place as you took a walk around town. You decide to go back home to relax and watch t.v, you nearly smashed into someone on your way, it sure wasn’t just bumping into them.

You panic and apologize, they do the same. You look at them confused, you can see a very nervous boy looking like he’s committed a crime. You assure him that you’re fine before he spews out more apologizes. You haven’t had someone apologize so much to you in your life.

“Uh hey uh are you (y/n)?”he asks with a tilt of the head.

“Yeah”you say confusedly.

“Oh good!”he smiles brightly, you honestly feel lost. Who is he and how does he know you.

“OH! I’m sorry you probably think i’m some sort of creep!”he says panicked.

You stare at him waiting for his response,

“I’m not sure if Chiaki talked about me, but i’m Hinata and it’s nice to meet a friend of hers”he says with a smile on his face.

“OH! She has, she’s right she can’t manage to say how you act in words. You’re one of a kind. But uh what did you want?”you ask still lost.

“Chiaki just wanted to say that she got sick and that she should be able to hang out next weekend”he says.

“Oh thanks for telling me, i’ll keep that in mind”you say.

You both wave and say your goodbyes as you head on your separate ways. You weren’t sure how long you walked today but now you couldn’t wait to get to your living room.

As soon as you cleaned up and got in your pjs you laid on your couch and turned the t.v on. You felt great, meeting Hinata was great but you kept smiling at the thought. She talked about you to someone like him, how in the hell could you measure up to someone nice as that. 

Average your ass, you get why Chiaki thought it was crazy that he called himself that. You sighed and laughed quietly, how did you manage to meet them? Hell half of the time you’re surprised you had friends. But you didn’t get this far by hating on yourself.

You could only wonder how things are going to go the next time you and Chiaki hang out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT TO UPDATE THIS. MAN AFTER TODAYS DR3 EP I KNEW I HAD TO TYPE UP SOMETHING CUTE :"&(

**Author's Note:**

> This is an x reader that was suppose to be a one shot, but i figured why not go all out. Expect cute dates and naps in the future chapters!


End file.
